


Bring Me Your Love

by Kaepore



Category: Original Work
Genre: A conversation with your partners ex, Basically person A is bitter over the fact that their ex left them to be with person B, Bitterness, Childishness, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaepore/pseuds/Kaepore
Summary: A broken heart can sing the loudest. It can also possibly ruin a marriage.





	Bring Me Your Love

I push open the door to the bustling house, pulling my husband along with me. Everyone happily greets us with smiles and hugs that last for what seems like hours.

My shoulders sag when I feel the vibe in the room shift ever so slightly, and my eyes connect with a pair of blue that reminds me of ice on a frozen lake. 

Wesley

I instantly distanced myself from my husband, feeling guilt crawl up my spine. Karter tilts his head at me, but I avert my gaze to the floor. He lays a hand on my shoulder, but I move even further away.

Karter nods when he realizes why I'm doing this, and steps away to the kitchen. When I raise my head, Wes is gone. My heart beats wildly. We only just got here, and he can't stand to be in our presence. 

Dimitrix notices the fear on my face and wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him.

"What's wrong?" He asks, tilting his head at me. I shake my head and smile at him, not wanting to bring up old drama and upset everyone.

"Go find him and talk to him. He's been waiting for you guys." Dimitrix wraps both arms around me and hugs me.

I take a deep breath as he lets go of me, but I hold it as I catch movement from outside. I realize it's Wesley and slowly make my way towards him. He turns when the sliding door opens, his eyes narrowing when he sees that it's me.

"What do you want?" I wince at the harshness in Wesley's voice. 

"I noticed you weren't in the room, so I decided to come and find you," I answer, cautiously sitting down next to Wesley on the porch swing.

He looks at me momentarily, then turns away, his nails digging furiously into the wood beneath his fingers. 

"I hate you," He whispers, squeezing his eyes shut.

I nod at him, "I hate me too."

"I don't understand why he left me, for you."

"It's not like I asked him to."

"Yeah, but you let him."

I sigh as I run my fingers through my hair, "Westley I begged him not to leave you. I told him that I'm not enough to make him happy. He had his heart set on leaving you. I tried everything I could,"

"Yet here we are."

"Westley..."

"The worst part was that you kicked me out of your wedding!" He exclaims throwing his hands in the air.

"Westley, I did not. I told you that if you couldn't get over yourself, that you could leave. I didn't make you leave. You left of your own."

\---

"I'm so excited for today, aren't you?" Eliana asks while Sam smooths out the wrinkles in her dress.

Sam's turns her gaze to the ground, "I'm not sure, Karter seems nervous."

"Why's that?" Eliana inquires, stepping back to examine Sam's dress.

"It's because of Wesley. I think he's still afraid of marrying me because of him."

Eliana scrunches her brows in confusion, "I thought Karter was over Wesley?"

"Wesley isn't over Karter."

Eliana rolls her eyes at Sam "Kater broke up with Wesley 2 years ago, I thought he would be over it by now."

"He's not over him because Karter left him for me. That can make someone salty till the end of time," Sam explains, her voice growing annoyed.

Sam visibly jumps at someone knocking on the dressing room door. "Who is it?"

"It's Dimitrix. We have a slight problem," He trails off while talking through the door.

Sam groans. "Get in here," She glares at Dimitrix when he enters the room, her hands rest on her hips.

Dimitrix does a sweep of her and smiles. "You look beautiful," he comments.

Sam rolls her eyes, "Cut the shit D, what's the problem?"

Dimitrix's smile falters and he clears his throat. "Well, Wesley came by Karter's dressing room, and the interaction didn't go very well."

Sam quickly grows more irritated, "Stop dancing around the question and tell me what happened."

"Wesley had come by to what I assumed was to let the past go and congratulate Karter, but Westley ended up telling Karter that he was an idiot and throwing his life away to be with you."

Sam turns away and stares in the mirror. Her face twists up in anger, "I'm so tired of this!" She yells, and she shoves past Dimitrix as she darts out the door. 

Sam walks out to the seating area and spots Wesley sitting slumped in a seat next to Kolyne. She walks over and leans down to him. 

"If you can't be here and support Karter and me, you can happily leave." Sam attempts to keep her voice level and calm, but she ends up screaming in his face and drawing everyone's attention.

Sam straightens and walks away from Wesley. She doesn't even turn to see his reaction. 

***

When Karter and Sam gave their vows, Her eyes were drawn at the empty seat next Kolyne, where Wesley once sat. She shook her head and turned back to her husband and smiled. 'Better without him' she thought. 

\---

"You thought that it would be better if I wasn't there?" 

"At the time, I did think it was better if you weren't there. But after that, the less and less we saw you here and how you acted during Christmas, I realized how much you were hurting," I rest my hand on top of his arm, but pull away when he shakes it off.

"It took you that long to realize how angry I was?"

"You never expressed your feelings on the problem. I knew you were hurt by Karter leaving you, but I had no idea you've been angry for this long." I explain, leaning forward to look at him.

"Right, like I would be all fine and dandy after getting dumped from a 4-year relationship." I catch the sarcasm from his voice and roll my eyes at him.

"This is why no one feels sorry for you." 

"That's because you made everyone turn on me," He accuses.

"No, Wes, your actions made everyone turn on you. You were the one who acted like a child over all this."

"My boyfriend, who I LOVED, left me to be with you. He promised that nothing was going on between you and him but he, of course, lied like he always does."

"For the love of God! You are impossible to talk to. You are impossible in general! I told Karter, even after he left you that I wanted nothing to do with him. That I never wanted to hurt you. I told him several times to not leave you. But he told me that he wasn't happy with you. It's not my fault that you're impossible to be with," I yell into his face. My voice grows louder as I speak, feeling my face begin to glow red.

Wesley stands up suddenly, knocking me back slightly. "Yet, you still got with him."

"Grow up Wesley," I mutter, shoving past him as I run back into the house. I yank off my wedding ring and walk to my husband. He stares at me, a confused look on his face. I grab his hand and slap the ring into his open palm. 

"I can't do this anymore."


End file.
